leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champions, the SMNK Universe
Primer As I've already experimented around with custom champions and gotten some feedback from the activity here (thank you, everyone who ever posted a comment to me), I think I can start my own custom champion series. Since they are a lot of characters, that will take a while to complete, not that I even have skill concepts for everyone. This page serves as an index and a place where I store ideas regarding my characters. More Some of the champions are already released, but you'll be treated to teasers occasionally on this page. * Note: P abilities are passives. The SMNK Champions The Factions DISCLAIMER: All the teams are 5 (or most, which helped me in adapting them to LoL), so they will be sorted in the following order: Top-laner, Jungler, Mid-laner, AD Carry, Support. |-|Hide= |-|New Noxus= * Dekemir - The Undying ** A tanky anti-tank. * Bennas - The Wild Fang ** A bruiser who deals mixed damage to be a high-DPS threat. * Red - The Bird Demon ** A mid-lane mage with low crowd-control but extreme damage. * Mei-Sa - The Bloody Moon ** A marksman-assassin with positioning tricks at the expense of combat ability. * Kaorai - The Red Star ** A support-fighter with a mage-killer kit. |-|Avarosan= * Sternus - The Ruler of the Islands ** A tanky-DPS top-laner who switches between melee and ranged attacks. * Khar - The One of the Styx ** A fighter whose kit revolves around executing targets. * Erin - The Swift Palm ** A melee assassin, she deals damage via stacking marks and detonating them. *** P: Piercing Mana Basic attacks deal bonus true damage and apply one mark of Foreign Mana. All her abilities interact with these marks. * Faina - The Eye of Legends ** A marksman with self-healing, but low mobility in favor of this defense. * Lania - The Water Flyer ** A support-mage who has a balance of crowd control, healing and damage. |-|Piltover= * Sighina - The Inglorious ** A tank who relies on her mobility and sustain rather than her damage. * Trocain - The Thunder God ** A speed-based fighter-assassin, he has high mobility, slow resist and tenacity. *** P: Determination: Trocain gains slow resist and tenacity equal to a percentage of his Fury. * Livan - The Wind God ** A high-burst assassin, he boasts good passive mobility. * Kitali - The Steel Lord ** A marksman who deals damage with his skills rather than attacks. * Ewaldan - The Earth Lord ** A melee support based on extreme space control. |-|Bilgewater= * Stanas - The Rock-solid ** A pure tank who sacrifices a bit of control for DPS. * Berthram - The God Slayer ** An tanky assassin with a lack of sustained damage. * Bidmi - The Illusion Beast ** A melee mage-assassin, he has a propency towards creating clones and moving around. *** W: Hidden Dog: Becomes stealthed for 2 seconds, leaving behind an illusion that can be controlled by pressing W. After 2 seconds or if he attacked or cast a spell before these 2 seconds, Bidmi reappears, dealing a critical strike if he . * Dan - The New Age Man ** A very tanky marksman. He gains defense to compensate for short range. * Nadhild - The Swordswielder ** A support-fighter based on damage with crowd-control to set up kills. |-|Shadow Isles= * Haramn - The Demon Warmonger ** A huge tank who eats enemies' stats to make them easier to kill and sustain. *** P: Assimilate: When a unit dies in sight range of Haramn, he gains maximum health. * Piak - The Blade of Ice ** A melee mage, who has heavy amounts of crowd-control and gains damage from there. * Iuna - The Black Flower ** An mid-range caster, based on damage over time and debuffing or controlling her opponent. * Taoh - The Feared Fighter ** A melee-auto-attacker, he has the kit of a Marksman and almost functions as such. *** P: Fear Empowering: Taoh can attack from a distance, and doing so releases a piercing shot constantly targeted at the enemy. This has a target-specific cooldown. *** Q: Dark Pressure: Fires a projectile that deals physical damage and marks the opponent. Refreshes the on-target cooldown of Fear Empowering. * Endro - The Sacred Dark ** A tank support, based on giving his team part of his tankiness. *** P: Ruin Restoration: Each times allies enter a zone of 400 around Endro, they gain an absorption shield. This has a cooldown AND an on-target cooldown. *** W: Shadow Chant: Empowers target allied champion, giving them a percentage of Endro's armor and magic resistance. |-|Hide= |-|Frostguard= * Zuzo - The Perfect Rainborn ** An AP-based bruiser with low DPS potential, but burst damage and resistances. * Ximo - The Water Slicer ** A bruiser with burst, at the expense of tankiness and damage over time. * Naia - The Wave of Death ** A mage, squishy but with long-range burst damage centered around area control. * Serigio - The Prince of Water ** A marksman who sacrifices mobility for defense and the ability to stay in longer. *** E: Blizzard Shield: Serigio gains armor and slows every enemy unit around him for 3 seconds, dealing magic damage over time around himself. * Juli - The Rainscryer ** A support centered around awareness of surroundings. |-|Evil Ionians= * Ingomar - The Edge Master ** The quintessential fighter, he is a tanky melee DPS dealer. *** P: Heat of Battle: Upon landing a basic attack, Ingomar regenerates some energy and gains a huge attack speed bonus for the next 3 seconds. This has a static cooldown, but landing basic attacks reduces it by one second. * Fonnus - The King of Fighters ** A fighter jungler, he is focused on soaking and dealing damage. *** P: Combat Dominion: Fonnus gives himself a shield whenever he enters combat with a large monster, epic monster, or champion. Has a static cooldown. * Jorgan - The Unseen Blade ** A mid-lane fighter with a mage kit. He has high damage but nothing else. * Wetik - The Blue Thunder ** A DPS-caster marksman, he deals high amounts of magic and physical damage. * Maro - The Cold Heart ** A support-fighter based on controlling and debuffing his enemies. |-|Demacia= * Heinor - The Demacian Fist ** A mobile bruiser who deals damage with skills, but more inclined towards tanking. * Sorn - The Demacian Manslayer ** An assassin jungler. Highly mobile and damaging, but squishy and short-ranged. * Ackin - The Paladin of Demacia ** A fighter with a mage's skills, he shines in his damage, magic and physical. * Saski - The Lys of Demacia ** A marksman who boasts better mobility among marksmen, but has no defense. * Folby - The Demacian Emissary ** A support who empowers his allies' defenses and is a secondary tank. |-|Zaun= * Kirau - The Hundred-mouthed ** A top-laner centered around dueling. * Quider - The Heated Warrior ** A ganking jungler. He sets up marks which allies detonate to deal more damage. * Kassel - The Rampant Shadow ** A melee caster, short-range but high-damage, with tankiness to get in. * Tajiro - The Resonant Fire ** A marksman with a kit revolving around barrage spells. * Accus - The Forest Seer ** A support based on summoning pets for various purposes. |-|Hide= |-|Old Noxus= * Kashmer - The Yellow Torch ** A quintessential high-DPS top-lane bruiser. * Takop - The Cloud of Blood ** A counter-jungler. He has high sustain and dueling power. * Kudert - The Vermillion Field ** A mage and anti-mage. *** P: Magic Burn: Kudert's basic attacks and spells deal bonus damage equal to . * Seumon - The Red Tempest ** A traditional marksman who only focuses on dealing more damage. * Klava - The Forest's Preserver ** A traditional support who heals and buffs her allies. *** Q: Lifeforce Transfer: Heals target ally for a fixed amount. They also gain a percentage of her armor for 3 seconds. |-|Winter's Claw= * Sistram - The Demon Slayer ** A tanky top-laner based solely on defense. * Tork - The Slasher Mantis ** A pure assassin, he deals damage and moves fast, but has no control or defense. * Mathard - The Drake Mage ** A long-ranged AP caster. With his power and range comes low mobility and health. *** R: Astral Dragon's Breath: Summons a portal over an area. One second later, a fiery column of death strikes said area, dealing magic damage. Enemies at the center of the blast take more damage. * Azamia - The Hyper Cutter ** A markswoman, great at positioning to compensate for her relatively low range. *** P: Pumping Pulse: Whenever she moves towards an enemy champion she sees, Azamia gains movement speed. * Asni - The Cleansing Blaze ** A support focused on struggling against crowd-control. *** E: Exorcised World: Creates a holy 600-unit radius zone in which her allies cannot be affected by crowd control. Allies gain health upon entering the zone. |-|Ionia= * Maku - The Ring's Anger ** A fighter who is meant outplay opponents. * Taichi - The Blade of Old ** A jungler adept at picks. He has high mobility and single-target DPS and DOT. *** W: Full Force: Taichi gains a huge attack speed bonus for a short time. * Touji - The Bloodshedder ** A melee mage-assassin. He deals incredibly high damage, but is slow and squishy. * Eranus - The Light of Ancient Times ** A marksman who can switch to a melee stance. He is a slow-moving carry in any case. * Arai - The Twinblade Wielder ** A support based on auto-attacking and DPS to support his ally via huge peeling. He has health-shredding power, but plays on current health as to not kill his target. *** P: Twin Attack: Basic attacks deal bonus physical damage equal to . *** R: Cross Cut: Dashes in a straight line, dealing physical damage to minions and champions. Upon colliding with a champion, he dashes to another nearby champion if there is one, and deals physical damage to both, scaling on their current health. |-|Void= * Bak'Rah - The Sin of Strength ** A fighter who sacrifices DPS for burst damage. * Kan'Hro - The Dragontamer ** An early-game bully who summons pet dragons that follow him to deal his damage. *** R: Summon - The Twin Black Dragons: Kan'Hro dashes forward riding two black dragons, dealing physical damage. * Win'Gul - The Otherworldly ** An AP hypercarry who gains AP by casting spells, with no cap. *** P: Ultimate Power: For each unit he kills with a skill, he gains 1 AP. * Sah'Kla - The Sin of Beauty ** A mobile marksman-mage, with lower DPS and defense to compensate. * She'Eme - The Evil Spirit ** An AP support-mage who uses her burst and crowd-control to give kills to her team. Sorted by resource This is not definitive, until the champions are posted. Common resources |-|Hide= |-|Mana (44)= * Mei-Sa * Kaorai * Sternus * Erin * Faina * Sighina * Kitali * Ewaldan * Stanas * Nadhild * Piak * Iuna * Endro * Zuzo * Ximo * Naia * Serigio * Juli * Wetik * Maro * Saski * Folby * Quider * Accus * Kashmer * Takop * Kudert * Seumon * Klava * Sistram * Mathard * Azamia * Asni * Eranus |-|Health (2)= * Dekemir * Khar |-|Energy (5)= * Tajiro * Maku * Taichi * Touji * Arai |-|None (4)= * Bennas * Haramn * Jorgan * Kirau Other known mechanics |-|Hide= |-|Fury (3)= * Trocain * Bidmi * Heinor |-|Heat (1)= * Dan |-|Ferocity (1)= Much like , this is gained upon hitting with abilities rather than using abilities. * Tork |-|Flow (1)= Flow is gained at rate of 1% per 50 units moved (against 46 for ). * Sorn |-|Substance (1)= Gained from damage dealt with abilities, like . It converts 35% of the damage dealt with abilities rather than 100%. 3% of maximum Substance is lost each second. * Kassel |-|Ichor (4)= Gained from health expended as spell costs. Functions like . * Bak'Rah * Kan'Hro * Sah'Kla * She'Eme New mechanics |-|Hide= |-|Essence (5)= Champions with Essence gain 1 Essence per spell cast in their sight range. Their ultimate changes them into a second form with better spells that cost 1 Essence, and they revert back to normal form when their Essence is down to zero. * Red * Lania * Livan * Berthram * Win'Gul |-|Intensity (3)= Gained from being in combat (taking and receiving damage), at a rate of 5 per second. If out of combat for over 2 seconds, it stops charging. If out of combat for 5 seconds, it depletes at the rate it is normally gained at. * Ingomar * Fonnus * Ackin Commenting here You want me to work on one of these champions? You need global precisions about things? Ask anything by posting comments. Last Words I would like some feedback about the ideas. Feel free to comment, since I prefer to have my mistakes rectified before I actually make them. Have at you, Custom Champion fans, because with a total of 65 characters... you will be served. Category:Custom champions